dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Evos
Evos are creatures that can be found in Dungeons, obtained from chests (Treasure Rooms), or obtained from Portal summons. If an Evo is encountered in a dungeon, it must be hit at least one time during the first round of the battle to collect it. All Evos are Level 1 and defeated (collected) after one successful hit, regardless of their rarity. If an Evo does not take any damage by the end of the first round, it will leave the battlefield. Evos are used to ascend your Heroes to unlock new Abilities and Traits abilities and traits, and all heroes can undergo two ascensions. Evos come in many different forms and colors, and there are multiple stages for each type of Evo. Evos can be classified by Element and class. The four classes of Evos are Larva, Sprite, Monarch, and Celestial. Below is a list of all the currently known Evos. Evo Larvae Small, unhatched, common type. Fire Evo Larva Water Evo Larva Nature Evo Larva Light Evo Larva Dark Evo Larva Evo Sprites Medium sized, small-winged, uncommon type. Fire Evo Water Evo Nature Evo Light Evo Dark Evo Evo Monarchs Plump, large-winged, rare type. Can dodge attacks. Fire Evo Monarch Water Evo Monarch Nature Evo Monarch Light Evo Monarch Dark Evo Monarch Celestial Evos Visually similar to Evos or Evo Larvae, dual-colored and glittering; the very rare type. Astral Evo (rarest) Arcane Evo (rarest) Brawny Evo Bushido Evo (rarest) Caveborn Evo Coldfire Evo Crypt Evo (rarest) Diamond Evo (rarest) Earth Sisters Evo Incendiary Evo Infinity Evo (rarest) Jewelled Evo Mind's Eye Evo Moonlight Evo Runed Evo Shadow Evo (rarest) Spirit Evo Stormwind Evo Subterranean Evo (rarest) Valkyrie Evo Collecting Evos There are several sources of rare Celestial Evos available in Dungeon Boss depending on your Player Level and the level of your Heroes. Dungeons (Evo farming) Dungeons are a good place to find evos while you do events, open loot chests and collect Hero tokens. To obtain a specific evo, you can hunt in specific dungeons that have a chance of rewarding that evo. Evos appear as random opponents in dungeons. The possible Evo types that you can get are listed on the entry screen of the dungeon, while the frequency of appearance depends on the type. Celestial Evos are the rarest types and the most difficult to find. In addition, 8 of these Celestial evos are much rarer and even more difficult to obtain. A popular belief is that the chance of encountering a Celestial Evo is approximately 1%. The probability of success increases with number of passes. This means that if there is a 1% chance, then 100 dungeon runs have a 63% statistical chance of success. During the Evo Extravaganza special event, the appearance rate for celestial evos is increased by 5. A supposed probability of 3% chance for appearance will result in a 96% chance of success for 100 runs. It is best to take advantage of this and hunt for celestial evos during these events. The downside of a focused hunt for an evo in dungeons is that the search is monotonous and it consumes a significant amount of stamina. However, in the event of a successful outcome, you will have exactly the evo(s) you are looking for. Quick loot can be used to hunt Evos. Some Celestial evos are available only in the higher chapters of the Campaign so that a specific Player Level is required. (The formula for the probability is: p=1-(1-c)n, where c is the supposed chance (probability) to face an Evo in range from 0 to 1. A value of 0.01 means 1%, and a value of 0.03 means 3%. n is the number of dungeon runs.) Evo Island Evo Island is open every week on the weekdays (Monday through Friday). Here you have the possibility to beat up to five dungeons every day (depending on your Player Level). Each dungeon run offers the chance to get an evo, including a rare Celestial evo. Because Celestial evos have two colors, they appear twice a week. For example, Shadow Evos are light (yellow) and dark (purple), and because Evo Island cycles through all 5 five elements throughout the week, it is possible to obtain Shadow Evos 2 out of the 5 days Evo Island is available every week. The Evo island stages consume stamina in increments of 5. The first stage costs 0 stamina, the second costs 5, the third 10, etc. Portal The Portal ... *'Great Summons' *'Honor Summons' have been removed from the game as of February 2019. *'Heroic Summons' no longer drop Evos. This changed with the Portal update (February 2019). Combine Evos Shop Gem, Honor or PWN Shop ... ... Special Offers (In-App Purchase) Celestial Evos will sometimes be part of hero ascension bundles, usually ranging from ~$30 to ~$80. Charts and Statistics Master Evo Chart The Master Celestial Evo Chart and Master Evo Chart will give you an overview about every evo in the game, where you can find them, how many times they will be needed and for which Heroes the evos are required for. It is helpful to plan ahead the Ascension of your favorite heroes. Celestial Evo Chart (outdated) The Celestial Evo Chart displays all rare Celestial evos on a fancy designed map. The artwork was created and provided by Ghost and it accounts for every Celestial evo and which heroes need it. The large number indicates how many times the particular evo is needed and the small number indicates which Ascension the evo is required. Click the chart to view the full size. Category:Gameplay Category:Evos